Masamune Kadoya
is a recurring character and a former-member of Team Gan Gan Galaxy in the Metal Saga. His tag-partner was Gingka in Big Bang Bladers and his Beyblade is Ray Striker D125CS. He is currently living in America at the Beyblade GYM with friends, Toby and Zeo Abyss. Character Design Masamune has black hair with white highlights and a red hair sticking out, brown eyes and light skin. He wears a green sweatshirt with trim of sky whitish blue snd has a trim of dark blue for pockets and a line on his jacket arms, an orange shirt that has two parts sticking out of his jacket, khaki shorts with lightning shaped lines going down the seams as a reference to Ray Striker's Special Move, and brown gloves. He also wears green shoes with white socks. Personality Masamune is the new bottom of Gingka, who will eventually join his side like Kyoya did. He is a small kid, but he has a lot of guts. He follows Gingka wherever he goes to challenge him continually, losing almost everytime. Gingka and him often get into arguments over ridiculous things like the other's courage, or lack of courage. They will eventually pair up, with Yu and Tsubasa, to represent Japan in Big Bang Bladers. Masamune had previously not been able to participate in Battle Bladers. He is very persistent due to the fact that he would follow Gingka around and carry on battling him and is very confident. Masamune has little self-restraint: if he disagrees with something, he will really not hesitate to say so, and he will be overly visual about it, shaking his arms around to illustrate his anger. In battles and in practice, Masamune will never give up and keep working harder. His number one goal was to defeat Gingka, and he never stopped challenging him until he beat him. Afterwards, Gingka became better at controling Galaxy Pegasus though, and Masamune rejected his offer for a rematch after he saw how powerful the other's Beyblade was though. Biography Beyblade: Metal Masters Masamune had a history with being taught by Faust, the Basalt Horogium Blader. Masamune's early relationship with Gingka started with a competetive attitude and developed into a friendship. Masamune was once obsessed with being the number one Blader, he eventually humbled himself. Masamune reunited with his teacher, Faust at the end of Beyblade Metal Fight Explosion and with his peer, Zeo Abyss at the Sprial Core weapon. The three Bladers together returned to their old gym to continue their work. Metal Fight Beyblade 4D In Lynx, The Mysterious Cat, Masamune is stunned and rather jealous at the fact that Ray Striker didn't "evolve" like Big Bang Pegasis did when Gingka shows him. He is also seen in the opening theme, ''Brave Heart'', alongside Toby and Zeo at the Beyblade GYM in America. Masamune will appear in Rebirth! Team Dungeon where he is training to become a Legend Blader. Beyblades *'Ray Striker D125CS': Masamune's Beyblade in both the anime and manga. *posiably (blitz unicono) Special Moves *'Purple Lightning Flash', Masamune's first and only finishing move is . Trivia *His appearance and personality are equal to that of Daichi Sumeragi, because he argues with Gingka just like Daichi would do with Tyson Granger. *He enjoys a certain food shaped as a orange sticks that are extremely spicy. Anyone who eats some, regrets it once their mouth burns, but he seems to be used to the taste. *It is possible that Masamune will become a legend blader in Metal Fight 4D. if so it's also possible that Ray Unicorno will evolve into Blitz Unicorno. This, however, is just a guess. Gallery Beyblade: Metal Masters Masamune.png Masamune Kadoya.jpg|Masamune MasamuneProfile.jpg|Profile Masamune.jpg Masamune11.jpg|Preparing to Launch Ray Striker Masamune2.jpg Masamune8.jpg images5665hg.jpg Masamune3.jpg Masamune4.jpg Masamune12.jpg Masamune5.jpg Masamune6.jpg Masamune7.jpg Masamune13.jpg Masamune15.jpg Masamune10.jpg Masamune14.jpg MasamuneEndingTheme.jpg|Masamune in the Ending Theme MasamuneLaunching.jpg|Preparing to launch Bey in Opening Theme Mas_man.png Random_kid_down.png Random_head_trun.png E14C135E87E9BDFF67A618 Large.jpg|Massamune and Gingka confused while Tsubasa reads a book. Metal Fight Beyblade 4D MasamumeZeoFaust.png|Masamune in 4D Masamune5.PNG Masamune2.PNG Masamune4.PNG Masamune3.PNG Category:Male Category:Beyblade Metal Fusion Characters Category:Team Gan Gan Galaxy Category:Beyblade